


A Day In The Life Of Cashton

by EthanSepticEye_SeptiCrankShipper



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cashton is Life, Gay, M/M, Sex, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanSepticEye_SeptiCrankShipper/pseuds/EthanSepticEye_SeptiCrankShipper
Summary: This story is literally just Cashton smut honestly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Simple5SOS_xo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simple5SOS_xo/gifts).



> I wrote this story for someone who published a story for me last month. I figured I could return the favour...

Callum was in the kitchen planning a special day for him and his boyfriend Ashton. Today was their first year anniversary as an official couple, and Callum wanted it to be special. He and Ashton had always wanted to try a certain kink, so Callum thought that they should do it today. He went to their bedroom to wake up his sexy drummer boyfriend. He climbed on top of Ashton and removed the covers, exposing Ashton's sexy muscles. Callum gently pulled away Ashton's golden locks away from his beautifully amazing hazel eyes. Ashton smiled as he opened up his hazel eyes and saw his boyfriend Callum hovering over him. Callum smashed his lips onto Ashton's, surprising him.

 

Ashton was surprised by the kiss, but he kissed Callum back anyway. They kissed for a bit, then after a while, Callum traced Ashton's lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. Ashton opened his mouth and let Callum's tongue in. Their tongues danced together and Callum's tickled the roof of Ashton's mouth. Ashton could feel himself starting to grow hard in his sweatpants, he reached his left hand down and started to gently palm himself through his sweatpants. Callum noticed and gently took Ashton's hand away, causing him to whimper. "Cal, please give me my hand back, I kind of need it." Ashton pretty much begged Callum, but Callum didn't give in.

 

Ashton was extremely hard and frustrated that he couldn't touch himself. Callum pulled out some handcuffs from his pocket and cuffed Ashton to the bedpost. "Ash, remember that kink you wanted us to try? Do you still want to try it?" Callum asked Ashton. Callum wanted to make sure that Ashton consented and was okay with trying watersports. Ashton nodded slowly and smiled at his boyfriend. Callum then proceeded to get three water bottles and came back. "Ash, I'm going to feed you these water bottles, and then we're going to fuck. If you want me to stop or slow down, you know the safeword." Callum told his boyfriend, whom simply nodded as a response.

 

Callum fed Ashton all three water bottles. He then got out a condom, some lubricant and he stripped down. Callum opened the condom and placed it on his semi-hard on, then he lubed it up and undressed Ashton. Ashton watched Callum and spread his legs wide open. Callum lined up his dick with Ashton's asshole, then looked at his boyfriend for approval. Ashton nodded and let Callum enter his tight asshole. Callum started thrusting slowly, giving his boyfriend some time to adjust. Once Ashton was adjusted, Callum began to properly fuck the drummer hard, hitting his prostate with great force, causing the hazel eyed drummer to moan out loudly in pleasure. The tanned skin bassist continued to fuck his amazing boyfriend.

 

Ashton could feel his bladder filling up with the water he drank fifteen minutes prior. In all honesty, it was turning him on more. Callum seemed to notice Ashton's bladder was getting full, as it was bulging out a little bit. He poked at his boyfriend's bladder, causing Ashton to whimper out in pain, and shortly after, moan in pleasure. Callum pressed his hand firmly on Ashton's bladder and continued to fuck him hard. "Ash, I'm close. I'm going to cum soon." Callum warned his boyfriend, whom was receiving a lot of stimulation. Callum soon came hard and pulled out. He removed the condom and threw it out. Ashton was starting to get sexually frustrated. "Cal, please let me cum. I'm so close." The drummer begged his dark-haired boyfriend. Callum started pumping Ashton's extremely hard dick with great force.

 

Ashton soon came all over his boyfriend's hand. Callum licked off the cum from his hand, and pressed firmly on Ashton's very full bladder with his other hand. The hazel eyed drummer squirmed a little, trying to hold it. Callum shook his head. "Ash, stop trying to hold it. I want you to lose control." The bassist told his boyfriend. Ashton obeyed and let himself go, soaking the sheets beneath him. Callum watched Ashton piss all over himself and the bed, he found it incredibly hot and sexy. Ashton moaned out in bliss from letting go, he really liked the warm feeling of piss. Once Ashton was finished pissing, Callum cleaned the both of them up and washed the sheets. "Hey Cal? That was fun. Can we do that again, but with the roles switched?" Ashton asked his taller boyfriend. "I guess we could." Callum replied, kissing the shorter band member.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell for writing this... I literally can't get enough Cashton. I ship them so hard.


End file.
